


Float On

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lucy (2014), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dream Sex, F/F, Futanari, Imagination, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Mental Link, Multi, Science Fiction, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Their makeshift disguises, simple yet effective gave Daisy and Bobbi some confidence that they had successfully blended in with the other patrons at the café. Yet their target was anything but fooled, though she continued to sip her coffee and flip through a magazine. Lucy was waiting, her keen observation trained on the pair.

Time felt lethargic, almost painful to endure. Daisy shifted as she whispered to Bobbi. “It is her, right?” A pause Bobbi then gave a nod, staying silent as she stiffened.

Lucy flashed a faint smirk, the subtle escalation of the room’s temperature would make the pair sweat, their focus would splinter further.

Daisy frowned as she tugged on her top, mumbling. “I think-” Before she even formed the next word, a blinding flash. Following it Bobbi and Daisy found themselves in an ornate bedroom, sans their clothing.

Bobbi remained too stunned to react, she could only look around yet Daisy jumped to her feet with a shriek. Reaching for Bobbi’s hand, Daisy tugged her girlfriend to her feet. Making her way towards the open door.

Yet the closer she seemed to get the further it seemed to drift, inch by inch she watched it edging away, pausing and then retrying, the same process repeated. Daisy’s chest trembled as she shook her head.

The lights dimmed, Bobbi finally spoke. “Lucy?” A tense silence ensued, yet Lucy’s voice echoed through the room despite her lack of physical presence. “Hello girls, you can go any time you want, but…” Then she appeared before the two, a long, hard cock standing at full erection, a broad smirk crossed Lucy’s plump lips. “Maybe I can convince you to stay a while.”


End file.
